


Here Comes Sammy Cottontail

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, Dean is In Over His Head, Easter, M/M, Sam Is So Done, Sibling Incest, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Sam wakes up one morning feeling...odd.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter, my honey bunnies.

"Dean...It's happening again."

It's strange. And very annoying. Dean stifles the snickers as he looks upon his brother's body on the bed. Sam wants nothing more than to wring his pretty little neck for laughing, but he doesn't. He's just more pissed off that he has once again transformed into an animal.

More specifically, a bunny rabbit.

On Easter.

However, he's not a full bunny. All he has are the huge ears protruding from his skull, and a fluffy tail on his back side. At this moment, Dean finally lets out a hearty laugh, even holding onto his sides. Sam frowns, giving him one of his grade A bitch faces. Why does this always happen to him!? Why can't it be Dean? Ugh!

"Could you please stop laughing, and help me!?" Sam yells, laying naked in their bed. "I'm...I'm a...I'm a freaking rabbit!"

Dean, still laughing, tries to speak. "Oh, Sammy, you look so cute! Gives Playboy Bunny a whole new meaning! Ahaha!!!"

"Dean, please! What the Hell is happening to me?"

"Okay...okay. I'm sorry." The older Hunter still smiles though. "Look, whatever it is...I'm pretty sure it has something to do with today. You didn't piss off any other Witches when I wasn't looking, did you?"

"Ha ha." Sam deadpans, and his bunny ears droop down. "No. I didn't." Suddenly, his stomach growls, causing Dean to raise an eyebrow at him. "I'm...I'm kinda hungry."

"Okay, Bun, put on some clothes and I'll fix something up for you. How do you feel about lettuce for breakfast?"

"I hate you."

****

It's nothing.

Nothing at all.

That's what Sam keeps telling himself. That it'll pass. That this sudden transformation will go away once Easter has passed. But as the night starts to come to a close, he starts to doubt that he'll be returned to normal.

Dean is having a field day with this though. He joked about putting holes in the back of Sam's underwear for his tail many times today, and each time it was brought up, Sam glared at him. He wishes his brother wouldn't joke about stuff like this, but then again, he wouldn't be his brother if he didn't.

"You'll be okay." Dean whispers as Sam curls up to him, rubbing his brown bunny ears. "We'll get through this. Just like last time. Okay?"

"Yeah, I hope so. Last time was different though. A Witch turned me into a cat. Nothing made me a rabbit. Why can't this stuff ever happen to you?"

Dean chuckles. "Because I'm awesome."

"Yeah, you kinda are."

"Mhm."

"Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"If I...if I'm like this forever...would you still--?"

"Of course." He answers automatically and without hesitation. "Always."

And that's enough for Sam.

****

Upon waking up in the morning, Sam was relieved to find out that he didn't possess both a tail and those large, cumbersome rabbit ears. Dean was, however, especially disappointed as he didn't get any sexy pictures of Bunny Sam.

His brother is strange. He realizes this.

But he loves him anyway.

"Happy Easter, Dean Winchester." He whispers in his grasp.


End file.
